Brotherly Love
by MovingtoRainbowSerenade
Summary: Claus shows up at their mother’s grave. However, something is terribly wrong with the situation: he’s supposed to be dead. Will Lucas see the problem with this scenario in time? Crack. One-shot.


**Brotherly Love**

Lucas sighed to himself, glancing up to the tombstone that marked his mother's grave. No one could replace her, and now, his brother was gone too. It was a terrible tragedy that Lucas would hold with him for the rest of his life. In fact, he had hardly moved from the gravestone because all of his suffering was simply weighing him down.

"What a whiny little punk," Claus muttered resting an elbow against their mother's grave.

"I'm not whiny," Lucas instantly replied. His eyes grew wide as he looked up to Claus, staring as though a ghost was in front of him. Really, it was the real thing, but considering the fact that Claus happened to be very dead, Lucas had a reason to be afraid. The blond boy trembled, making sure his brother didn't move. It could be a horrible trap played by the dragon. He certainly seemed to be out to get their family, after all. "Claus," he questioned, "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's really me. Who else would it be? And why are you dressed like Bridget? He's...such a trap."

Frowning, the blond haired boy bit his lip, still nervous over this random appearance of his brother. "I like it." In his confusion, Lucas resorted to the obvious. "But…you're dead," he whimpered nervously. There was no real way his brother could come back from the dead like this.

Claus sighed. "Look," he started simply, "I've been brought back for the purpose of this fan fiction. Now will you just relax already?"

A silence passed over them. He wasn't sure if he should believe his brother or not. After all, Claus was supposed to be in his grave. Though, Lucas supposed he could just be glad his brother was back from the grip of death. Still, there were a few problems. "What's a fan fiction," he finally questioned.

"Never mind," Claus grumbled, "Let's just go to the plot, please? I don't want to keep this going for too long."

"Claus, you're scaring me…but okay," Lucas replied looking up as his brother with a smile, "You're back!" He stood and wrapped his arms around his brother happily. Claus smiled simply, glancing down at his twin with a strange glint in his eyes. He ruffled his brother's blond hair, taking in the small difference between them with disgust. If they were supposed to be twins, they should be the same. So, which one was the dirty one? He could only assume that it was Lucas.

When Claus had left to avenge their mother, Lucas had sat and cried. Worse than that, he didn't even seem to care that Claus might never come back. It was enough to make anyone sick. However, Lucas just seemed blissfully unaware. He had looked just the same as when he had left him. "You're an idiot," he muttered darkly, eyes reddening as he held up a knife that had come out of nowhere.

"What," Lucas wondered he looked up, watching his brother with curious eyes.

"Ugh," Claus yelled, "The…tha-that face! It's too cute!" He stepped away from the other, holding his hand over his eyes before he recovered and glared down to the blond. "You ass," he spat, "You did that on purpose. I'll kill you!" Claus went to stab the other, but Lucas tripped over a conveniently placed branch and fell onto his butt.

Lucas whimpered, looking up to Claus. "B-brother, what are you doing? I don't want to die!" Claus hissed bitterly, covering his eyes as he stepped away from Lucas. "Claus?" Lucas slowly got to his feet, moving to his brother sadly. He growled, watching his adorable brother in that stupid outfit. Again, his brother hissed at him, throwing the knife aside as his bones cracked into odd distortions of his body. Claus screamed out, hissing and spiting at Lucas until he finally rest as a pile of dust on the grass.

Stepping up to him, Lucas frowned at the pile. He sighed; he had lost his brother twice. He glanced up to the house, and than remembered that they had ice cream bars. So, since he could use a cold treat after his life or death experience, Lucas went inside and grabbed an orange ice cream bar. He ate happily, looking out the window to his mother's grave, the pile of dust long gone having been carried away by the wind. _I guess,_ Lucas thought, _It was all a dream…I wish it had made more sense. The plot was lacking._

--

Notes

1: No, I've never played this game. It's for a friend of mine.  
2: It was a dream. I know I didn't make that very clear...whatever.  
3: It's just a parody...and a rather dumb one at that.


End file.
